Flipped
by Kassie143
Summary: OC X Levi, Jean, and Eren. AU set in modern time, please read the Preface for a better description. Humor, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and Drama.
1. Preface

**Hello! I have been meaning to write this for a while and I finally got to it! This is only the preface so I would appreciate it if you guys told me what you thought about the idea and give me feedback. I hope you all enjoy this story, it is an AU set in modern time so this journey should be a fun one. Now I shall see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

Levi had been friends with the couple for many years; you could say that the three were childhood friends. Many years had passed and the three were now in their late teens and had already graduated from high school; only after a few months after graduation the couple had decided to get married.

Levi was thrilled for them. On the night of the couple's wedding during the reception the couple pulled Levi aside, the bride looked at her husband and then back at Levi. "Levi, we've talked it over and when we have a child, if anything happens to us we want you to care for it."

Those were the last words they spoke to Levi, a week later Levi had gotten a huge promotion at his job which moved him halfway across the country. He couldn't get in contact with the couple at all because his phone had gotten stolen so he had lost all of his contacts and he had to get a whole new number.

Fifteen years had passed and Levi had been very successful, he went to college and got his doctor's degree, his job kept him busy and so he forgot about the couple entirely. He lived in a nice three bedroom condo and had his life exactly where he wanted it, except one day at work his boss had called him to his office.

"I'm sorry Levi, you've been a great addition to this company but I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go."

After he got fired Levi went in search for another job, there were many jobs that he applied for but he never got the position. One day he was looking through the newspaper and saw an ad for a teaching job at Saint Maria private high school, he looked into the offer and saw it had pretty good pay; not as much as his old job but it could pay rent.

He scheduled an interview with the headmaster who was a tall man with short blonde hair that went by the name of Erwin. The interview went smoothly and within a week Levi got a call, he had gotten the position. He started at the beginning of the year which was only a week away so he had a lot to do.

After a year of teaching Levi had gotten used to his life, he looked emotionless and had a scary looking face but his students liked him. He befriended the teachers and the headmaster who had liked him from the start. Everything seemed perfect in his life. He was sitting at home one day and was reading a book; it was a half day at the school so he left early.

All he could hear was silence, that is until the doorbell rang. No one ever came to visit him, except for Erwin but Levi assumed he was busy. He got up and opened the door only to find the thing that would take his world and flip it completely upside down.


	2. The Roommate Agreement

**Hello readers! If you enjoyed the preface then i hope that you enjoy this, i would really appreciate it if you gave me feedback telling me if i should fix anything or if i should write more chapters. i really want this story to get a lot of love and with help i can hopefully achieve that goal. Enjoy this chapter and i will hopefully see you in the next!**

* * *

Levi stared blankly at who was at the door; it was a girl who was his height. She had long brown hair with blue and purple streaks going all over her head; she wore faded skinny jeans, a baggy black over shoulder long sleeve shirt, vans, and pair of headphones sat on top of her head covering her ears. "Are you Levi?" She asked

"Look I don't wanna buy anything that you're selling." He closed the door but it was stopped by the girl's foot, Levi felt a hint of annoyance and opened the door once more. "Look what do you want?"

"I want you to answer the question I asked you, are you Levi Rivaille?"

"Yeah, why do you wanna know?"

"Do you remember a couple by the names of Kendra and Marcus Myers?"

Levi thought for a moment but the names didn't ring a bell, he shook his head. "I thought you might not remember them by name, so here's a picture of them." The girl took out a picture from her pocket and handed it to Levi, he examined the picture for a moment and suddenly his eyes went wide.

The picture was of the couple on their wedding day but what Levi saw in the background was what caught his attention, it was him from sixteen years ago. In the picture he sat at a table smiling at the couple, Levi looked at their faces for a few moments and the girl spoke as memories started to flow back to him.

"You three were the best of friends from kindergarten to high school, you all did everything together. You went dumpster diving, shopping cart sailing, extreme dirt biking, and you pranked the older classman all the time. You had thousands of sleepovers, movie and game nights, and you even filled the principles car with rats from the biology lab and the three of you never got caught. And you all got the same tattoo of an eternity symbol on your right wrist when you all turned eighteen. All of this is true is it not?"

Levi looked at the girl with a hint of fear in his eyes and asked "How do you know all of that? And who the hell are you?!"

"On the night of this couples wedding they pulled you aside and asked if you would take care of their child if anything happened to them and you agreed, is that correct?"

The memory of that night came flooding back and Levi looked at the girl, he nodded. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, she unfolded it and handed it to Levi. He read it and she waited until he looked up, when he did she continued.

"My name's Lexi Myers, I'm the only child of Kendra and Marcus. And from now on you're going to have a new roommate."

Levi opened his mouth to try and object but then he remembered something "Wait, if you're here then what happened to Kendra and Marcus?!"

Lexi suddenly became stiff and she held her head down "They died from a horrible car accident while coming back from work, they were rushed to the hospital and they passed a few hours later from severe damage to their skulls."

Levi couldn't believe what he had heard and tried his hardest not to fall to the ground in sobs, his two best friends that he hadn't spoken to in sixteen years were now gone and he hadn't had any contact with them since his promotion.

"Their funeral is on the 26th of this month, they would want you to be there." Levi looked at Lexi who was holding back tears; he put his hand on her shoulder and softly pushed her into the condo. He then noticed the three suitcases and brought them in.

She sat on the couch and Levi brought her a cup of hot chocolate, she took a sip and relaxed. "So how have Kendra and Marcus been these last sixteen years?" Levi asked

Lexi took a sip of cocoa and looked at Levi "They've been good; they had good jobs and raised me well. They helped me whenever I was in trouble or whenever I needed advice. They were sad that you never contacted them so they tried to call your cell but it was disconnected, why is that?"

"When I moved to my new location after my promotion my phone got stolen and I lost all of my contacts, I had to get a whole new number and everything. So one question, how did you find me?"

"Well my parents told me where you used to work before you got your promotion and so I went there and asked about you, the director told me that you had gotten promoted and told me where your new job was. I traveled there and asked the director if you were still working there, he told me no and asked why I needed to know. I explained and he gave me your current address, I looked it up and followed the directions and now I'm here."

"I see, alright well I don't exactly approve of you living with me but since Kendra and Marcus asked me to I will allow it. Although, you must follow all of my rules and listen to me when I am talking to you or when I tell you to do something. I don't like messes and I don't like backtalk, do you understand?"

Lexi nodded and Levi stood "You can use one of the guest bedrooms; I don't care which one so choose which ever one you want."

He walked away and Lexi stood "Levi, can I decorate the room however I want?"

Levi turned to face her and replied "As long as you don't make a huge mess then you can paint the walls and do whatever you want with the room, but I'm not buying you anything."

"Understood!"

He turned away from her and started up the stairs again but was stopped when Lexi said his name again, he looked at her once more and she smiled at him. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

He nodded and replied "As long as you don't cause me trouble we won't have a problem. And starting next week you're going to be attending the school I work at, Saint Maria private high school. I'll tell the headmaster about our situation and get everything settled."

"Alright, thanks again."

He didn't reply and continued his way to his room, he shut his bedroom door and Lexi dragged her stuff upstairs to the guest bedroom next to Levi's. She put her luggage on the floor and looked around the room; she sighed and looked out the window.

"I can make this work; Mom, Dad, I hope everything you told me about this guy is right."


End file.
